


a target that i'm probably gonna miss

by attaboytrevor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, oblivious dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaboytrevor/pseuds/attaboytrevor
Summary: Jeremy doesn't have a crush on Trevor, because that would be ridiculous. If Michael and Gavin would stop harassing him about it for a single moment they would see that he's not actually staring at Trevor, just looking in that general direction. Not at Trevor. Definitely not.





	a target that i'm probably gonna miss

**Author's Note:**

> here, have a dumb fluffy high school au drabble thing. first thing i've written in full in ages? you bet! hope it isn't too horrible!

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I’m just saying, you’ve been staring at him for five minutes.”

“Fuck off, you’re ‘just saying’. Shut up.”

“Real convincing there, li’l J.”

“ _Real convincing th_ \- shut _up_ Michael.”

Michael just snorted, giving up.

 

Jeremy honestly didn’t spend that much time staring at Trevor. Honestly. He just didn’t know that the rugby team had jackets, that’s all. They were nice jackets. (Trevor’s looked better than everyone else’s, but it probably just fit better or something.) So what if he had made Michael and Gavin go to the game with him Friday? It’s not like they weren’t all friends, they could go to support Trevor. They sometimes came to his gymnastics meets, it was the same as that. There was nothing special about Trevor.

 

Jeremy groaned, slamming his head onto the lunch table, “I just… why is he like this? How? Why?”

“What’d Trevor do this time?”

“Treycs did something to li’l J?”

“If by ‘did something to’ you mean ‘existed near’, then yes.”

“Do either of you even know how many instruments he can play? Five. He can play five instruments. I’m going to break a guitar over my own head.”

“Yeah, break your _own_ guitar over your own head, Jeremy. That’ll solve it. Do that instead of _asking him out_.”

 

Okay, the problem was that Trevor Collins was tall and pretty and smart and talented and _infuriating_. Not even infuriating because he was an asshole, infuriating because he was all of the aforementioned things and then had the gall to be _funny_ and _nice_. He was even weird in an endearing way, which just wasn’t fair. He was the bane of Jeremy’s existence. On second thought, he was one of the banes of Jeremy’s existence. Michael and Gavin were up there too, mainly because they wouldn’t stop bringing up Jeremy’s massive crush that he definitely did not have. He just didn’t get how a human could be like that. No crush involved.

 

“Jeremy, did you hear a single word I just said?”

“Wha- were you talking about something?”

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

“He’s too busy thinking about _Trev_ -“

“I swear to god if you finish that sentence I _will_ choke you out, Gavin.”

Gavin squawked loudly and scrambled over the back of the couch, to the sound of everyone else’s laughter.

“I thought you said you didn’t get into fights anymore.”

“I can make exceptions.”

 

Even when he was hanging out with their _graduated_ friends he couldn’t escape. They didn’t even go to their school anymore, they didn’t see him not-pining over Trevor all the time. They had no basis for accusing him of having a _crush_. He just didn’t pay attention or listen, they knew that. He wasn’t thinking about Trevor, because that would be ridiculous. It wasn’t like he had been distracted by thinking about the way Trevor had smiled at him that morning, all white teeth and eye crinkles and dimples.

Fuck.

 

“Jeremy, how much would it take for you to put all these sour balls in your mouth?”

“How much you got?”

“10 bucks?”

“Deal.”

“I don’t know li’l J, it looks like Trevor is watching. Might want to up your price a bit.”

Jeremy flushed red.

“Just give me the fucking sour balls, Gavin.”

 

He wasn’t embarrassed by much. Sure, he had accidentally made a bomb that one time, and he was a bit too willing to do anything for over five dollars, but things like that weren’t embarrassing so much as they were stupid in retrospect. The thing was that around Trevor, every single thing he did seemed to become infinitely more dumb and humiliating. Jeremy didn’t want the guy who was planning on becoming a literal fucking rocket scientist thinking he was an idiot for burning a hole in his cheek with _candy_. (So _maybe_ he didn’t want the guy he may or may not have a crush on thinking he was an idiot. Maybe.)

 

“Guess who I saw at your gymnastics meet on Saturday?”

Jeremy just gave Michael a suspicious look out of the corner of his eye.

“Looks like you’re not the only one going out of his way to pine over someone.”

“Maybe he has a friend on the team, I think he-“

“Yeah, he does: _you_. You fucking idiot.”

“Well he didn’t tell me he was coming, so.”

“Because he was there to stare at your muscles without you knowing, you complete dipshit. He _likes_ you.”

“…Shut up.”

 

The thing was, they were _friends_ , and Jeremy knew that. He had known Trevor before he had even known Michael or Gavin or any of the other pains in his ass; it’s not like they weren’t close. Jeremy had invited him to meets before, and Trevor had come, he just hadn’t thought to this time. It was just a small one, Michael and Gavin mainly tagging along because they wanted to harass Jeremy from the stands. Trevor probably came because it had been too long since they had last hung out, and he wanted to- well, maybe Trevor had to leave early and that’s why he didn’t see him. Trevor didn’t like him like that. They were friends, and they could hang out as friends this weekend. That’d work.

 

“How did your date go?”

That, unfortunately, got Gavin’s attention, which meant the subject stood no chance of being dropped.

“Wot? Li’l J had a date?!”

“It wasn’t a _date_ , jesus.”

“Oooh, so Jeremy and Treyco?”

“Yeah, they went out on-“

“We just fucking hung out. Stop.”

“Yeah, you just hung out with the person you want to hold hands with and cuddle with and make out with and f-“

“I am going to end you.”

 

It wasn’t a date. It _wasn’t_. It was just two friends, hanging out; they’d done that plenty of times before. Nothing special. So what if Jeremy kept thinking about how Trevor had come to his gymnastics meet without telling him? So what if when Jeremy’s hand brushed over Trevor’s he saw him blush out of the corner of his eye? So what if he wanted to see the look on Trevor’s face if he actually _held_ his hand? So what if he really wanted to just lean over and kiss his stupid pretty face? They’re just friends. (What if Trevor might actually want the same things?)

 

“Are you wearing his fucking jacket?”

“…No.”

“Jeremy. Your hands are covered by the sleeves but your arms are fucking busting out of them.”

“No they aren’t.”

“It literally says Collins on the back.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Oi! Jeremy, are you wearing Treyco’s jacket?!”

 

They might have had a few more not-dates. They also might have had a few not- _not-_ dates. Jeremy might have also managed to bring himself to actually do that hand holding thing (the pink on his cheeks was only rivaled by that on Trevor’s), not that he had any intention of ever telling Michael and Gavin that. Thankfully, they both managed to miss Trevor, sitting across the lunch room, clad in a slightly baggy Boston Gymnastics Camp t-shirt.

 

 “Shut up.”

“I’m just saying, you two have been staring fondly at each other for the past five minutes.”

“Fuck off.”

“People are trying to _eat_ here, Trevor.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr also exists at [attaboytrevor](https://attaboytrevor.tumblr.com/). yell at me there as you please  
> (title is from 'first date' - blink-182, figured "is it cool if i hold your hand" was a little too obvious)


End file.
